<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animal Crackers by mariclipse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550393">Animal Crackers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse'>mariclipse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amor Delicata [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreambur, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, dreamwastaken - Freeform, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur’s day had been going splendid today</p>
<p>He was filled with worry that was until dream said his next phrase.</p>
<p>Right when he was going to open his mouth to apologize he felt Dream being pulled away from him by a happy looking Fundy. He has never been more relieved to see his son interrupt their alone time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amor Delicata [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Animal Crackers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry it's short but I hope that the next one is longer to make up for it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur’s day had been going splendid today. He woke up early, had breakfast early and then headed out kissing his boyfriend good morning before leaving. Then he got to work, and unlike all the other weeks since they became a nation the workload had lowered itself. </p>
<p>Right now Wilbur was helping construct buildings slash upgrading buildings in L’manberg. </p>
<p>It got even better when he felt arms around his waist. Instantly he knew who it was. He smiled fondly at the knowledge of his boyfriend finally talking to him. He held onto the other’s hand and chuckled when he heard a grunt. Dream was clearly grumpy but still had managed to get up just for him even if it was earlier than normal. </p>
<p>He could smell lemons and chocolate on his boyfriend. Lemon being the smell of the detergent he enjoyed using and the chocolate most likely coming from his breakfast this morning. He enjoyed it. </p>
<p>“Did you know I had to go all the way to Bad’s this morning just to have breakfast?” He mumbled quietly as Wilbur panicked. Worry was very clear in the small scene, even to people from far away.</p>
<p>“Why? Dream did something happen? PTSD? What happened?” He asked, holding onto Dream’s hands even tighter. </p>
<p>He was filled with worry that was until dream said his next phrase.</p>
<p>“We don’t have any more animal crackers and George doesn’t like sharing his crackers with me, Sapnap doesn’t like them, so I went all the way to Bad’s just for some crackers…”</p>
<p>The brunette calmed down dramatically, letting out a sigh of relief. He thought that something big and dramatic had happened to his boyfriend, not just a small cracker conflict.</p>
<p>“If you ever finish the animal crackers again, I will end this relationship” And Upon hearing that sentence, panic rose in Wilbur once again. </p>
<p>Right when he was going to open his mouth to apologize he felt Dream being pulled away from him by a happy looking Fundy. He has never been more relieved to see his son interrupt their alone time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>